


Tomorrow's Decades Away

by RKS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Gender, Nurses, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKS/pseuds/RKS
Summary: CHAPTER 3 SPOILERS, HOPE'S PEAK AUFrom the day she got her acceptance letter, Chabashira Tenko swore to herself she wouldn't fall in love at Hope's Peak Academy. Naturally, she was proven immediately wrong the first week of class. How could her heart not throb every time she stared into the gorgeous eyes of the hottest woman on campus - Shinguuji Korekiyo?Iruma-san, i'm positive that Shinguuji-san is a woman! If she's not the cutest girl under the sun, i'll pay you 6000 yen, and that's a bet! Alright? Yeah, good! I'll prove you wrong, you'll see!





	1. a desire or need to drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the best thing I have ever written. I unironically ship this now.
> 
> Big thank you to DeadlyMagic for editing and helping me out with this! They're great!
> 
> All comments are welcome, though I appreciate criticism the most. If you want to contact me privately, my tumblr is shi-kuya.

“Welcome to the GSA, everyone! Did everyone take a nametag from the counter?”  
  
Everyone murmured something resembling agreement from the plastic chairs, where everyone was doing their best to vandalize and destroy school property for yet another year.  

“Can everyone introduce themselves, with anything else they’d like to say? I'll go first!” The leader said from her chair in the center. Although the classroom we were in was neat enough, her clipboard was something else; the mass of papers and clutter jammed into the clipboard looked like Chabashira’s bedroom after a bed-based ‘training session’. “My name is Tsumiki Mikan. I like happiness, long walks on the beach, nursing, and music. I'm bisexual. Nice to meet you all!”  
  
Even though everyone in the school knew Tsumiki because of her incredible suspension record that had reasons spanning ‘sexually suggestive actions’ to ‘attempted murder’, everyone waved anyway. Before Tsumiki could take another breath, Chabashira shot out of her seat like a bullet.

“I'm Chabashira Tenko, and I'm gay!” Chabashira shouted. Nobody murmured an assent of surprise; except for Akamatsu, who leaned into Saihara and began to whisper in confusion. Saihara looked worried for her. 

The figurative ‘introduction’ baton passed to the girl sitting next to Chabashira, who was currently engrossed in her phone’s display. “I'm Shirogane Tsumugi, hi. I'm pansexual. My waifu is Naoto from Persona 4, I'm currently helping my best friend invent a sexbot, I got an internship with Team Da-"  
  
“Ahahahaha, what a great introduction!” Tsumiki said, cutting off Shirogane’s audio dating profile clean off. Shirogane pouted, but didn’t press the matter any further. “Akamatsu-san, why don’t you go?”  
  
“Oh! Right! Ahem…” Akamatsu took a deep breath. “I'm Akamatsu Kaede! I'm trying out for the school’s local shotputting team, along with my good friend Shirogane Tsumugi - hi! - and I like pianos! I'm a girl, I have blonde hair, and…”

Saihara rested his hand on her shoulder, causing her to pause and look at him. He looked more nervous than usual.  
  
“Tell them your sexuality.” Saihara said slowly. She furrowed her brow.

“Okay, um, look. Saihara-kun, you’ve been trying to explain what that is for a few weeks now, and I still don’t get what you mean by ‘sexuality’. Like, what kinks I have in the bedroom? I really like ropes, balls-"  
  
“GENDER PREFERENCES!” Mioda’s frothing mouth shouted from the back of the room. “ARE YOU GAY, AKAMATSU-CHAN?!” 

“I'm very happy today, yes!”  
  
Mikan clicked her tongue as a cacophony of groans echoed through the vicinity. “O-Okay, let’s just move on. Saihara-kun, could you…?”  
  
“Yeah… er… um…” Saihara waved, quieting the room down. “I'm Saihara Shuuichi… and I'm actually a straight, cisgender male. Um... the only reason I'm here is because half of the school is convinced I'm hitting on them, and the other half is convinced I'm a trap… so it’s mandatory for me to be here...”

“Wow, can’t believe Shithara’s trying to pretend he’s not as as gay as my own ass! Hyahahahaa!”  
  
“Shuichi isn’t gay, he’s just a fuckin’ hot girl!”  
  
Chabashira tuned out Momota and Iruma’s bickering, and looked to her left at the girl that was supposed to go next for introductions. The girl she was glaring at wasn’t moving or making any attempt to introduce herself. Chabashira took the opportunity to pick up more people.

“In case you didn’t hear me, once again, I'm Chabashira Tenko! I'm g-” 

“I'm Nanami Chiaki, I like video games, I'm not dating Shirogane Tsumugi, and I'm a cisgender female. I'm here to play video games since Hinata-kun dragged me in here so I could help Komaeda-kun.”  
  
Chabashira didn’t have time to wallow in the fact that her second chance to get a date was null. Because right as Chabashira began to wonder where the aforementioned man was, a wall suddenly exploded and the devil himself shuffled in, holding a case of soda.

Chabashira could already tell the GSA would be nicknamed “The Komaeda Support Group”. 

“Hi, I'm Komaeda Nagito…! Even though school has only happened for a week and nobody has really shown up… most of you know me, hehe. Because I blew up the gym.”

Chabashira hated him so goddamn much.

Especially when he started to lean on her, and she could _feel_ him whispering perverted things in her ear. His spit was almost as horrendous as his personality.

“Chabashira-san… why don’t you take me up on the offer...? You were surprisingly against my idea to kill all men when I brought it up, you know. I thought that’s what you wanted. If I kill all men, your hope will surely begin to shi-”  
  
He was cut off short as Chabashira flipped him over the nearest table, sending him catapulting into the fire alarm. That led to such a wild chain of events that ended in some punk in the back of the room punching Hopeman out the window and off to a better story. Chabashira was glad that Komaeda didn’t take a joke she half-ironically said to her friends and turn it into reality.

Everyone felt a little bad for Tsumiki, whose meeting was in shatters. She was frantically looking around, seeking for any semblance of order in this unforgiving world. 

“Um…” Tsumiki searched for any way she could delay the start of the meeting, which would require her to talk for more than ten seconds. Her eyes scanned the room for someone that would not blurt out a sexual advancement of some kind; that already took out half of the people attending, so there were scarce few people left. “Y-You, in the back? Can you introduce yourself…?”

“I'm Momota Kaito, famous in both space and Earth, and I'm here to beat that fag Shinguuji Korekiyo up the second his ass walks into this room.” He suddenly stopped his hate speech and gave a wave. “Also, Shuichi, my sister, what’s up?”  
  
Chabashira felt vaguely bad for Saihara. Even moreso when Akamatsu tapped him on the shoulder and started to whisper questions about if he really was a girl or not, and if they can hang out to do girl things later, and how Saihara shouldn’t be ashamed of his small bust size. Chabashira almost wanted to start laughing.

She didn’t have time to, because the door creaked open. Tsumiki let out a sigh of relief the same time Chabashira jumped out of her seat to see if a cute girl walked in. 

“Hello, yo ne. I'm Shinguuji Korekiyo---”  
  
Chabashira tuned everything out ‘Korekiyo’ forward. It wasn’t because she found the meeting boring, or because she hated Shinguuji’s voice, or because Momota was beating Shinguuji up, or because she wasn’t interested in what Shinguuji was saying. It was quite the contrary (except for Momota beating Shinguuji up, that was definitely happening).

No. It was because Shinguuji Korekiyo was the hottest woman she’d ever heard.

* * *

“Shinguuji-san! Shinguuji-san! WAIT UPPPPP!”

Shinguuji froze from her place in the infarmy’s doorway, only shifting slightly to prevent Chabashira from catapulting into her. Chabashira felt her heart crack a little as her first impression was shot to shreds. She put her worries aside; she had to keep on plowing forward in the hopes she could plow Shinguuji’s ass.

“Hi! I'm Chabashira Tenko! I was at the Gay-Straight Alliance meeting! Nice to meet you!”  

She had to admire Shinguuji's compusure as she gave a curt nod and adjusted her hat.

“Hello. I'm Shinguuji Korekiyo, though I assume you already knew that?”

“O-Of course I do! How would I NOT know the name of the hottest girl in the entire class?! Y-You’re so cute, and, um, I wanted to make sure that male degenerate hadn’t beaten you up too much.”

Chabasbira eyed the scratches, bruises, and hair strands covering Shinguuji’s body. Despite her dishevelment, Shinguuji was still - somehow - adorable.

“Momota-kun…” Shinguuji began, wrapping herself with her arms. She made no attempt to hide her injuries. “May be rough and dishonorable, but that does not hide his beauty. His anger, his insecurity, was all hidden behind the punches he threw at me.” 

Chabashira was absolutely encaptured by Shinguuji.

“That insecurity… that homophobia, built out of denial that his best friend and likely crush is a male… it’s beautiful, just like the rest of him. In fact, I believe all of the human race is beautiful. Every last inch of them.”

“Even me?” 

Shinguuji turned around and probably saw a perverted, misandrist child who was doing her damned best to sate her teenage urges. 

“Certainly.”

Chabashira was pretty certain she was having a mental aneurysm, but she tried her best to shake it off. She ran up to Shinguuji and grasped her hands in hers, piquing Shinguuji to take a step back in surprise. 

“Shinguuji-san… I've never had another girl call me beautiful before…! Um, I'm not sure how I can do this, but, Tenko would be honored to… to… be your girlfriend…”

When Shinguuji didn’t immediately reject (or, in her deepest dreams, accept) her, Chabashira glanced up in confusion. Shinguuji looked like she was trying to do an entire calculus final in her head. Equations were practically flying around her head.

For about a minute, it appeared that Shinguuji was suffering from an internal power struggle (Chabashira was a patient girl, and she just spent that minute playing with Shinguuji’s hair. It didn’t help matters, in hindsight). Chabashira didn’t feel offended, or worried; she was just elated that someone was considering her offer for that long. It made her feel all fuzzy inside. 

It occurred to Chabashira that she should be concerned about how long it took the same time Shinguuji opened her mouth. 

“If you don’t WANT to be Tenko’s girlfriend, we could just be friends! Tenko will lust over you in secret, it’s okay, you ca-”

“I'd be honored to, Chabashira-san.”

Chabashira’s mouth shut in disbelief. Under the mask, Shinguuji seemed to be smiling. 

“But first… can we go somewhere discreet?”

Chabashira’s mouth closed. She couldn’t believe she was about to get laid the first week of school.

* * *

Chabashira couldn’t picture getting laid on the top of the school roof, hiding behind some thorny bushes in the garden, but Chabashira Tenko was always prepared for surprises.

“Chabashira-san, before we start a relationship… I need to show you something.”

Chabashira nodded, awaiting Shinguuji’s pussy. But instead of reaching for her pants, Shinguuji reached for her mask. She slipped it off her face to reveal-

“OHMIGOSH! That makeup is applied soooo well, you’ve gotta teach me!” 

Shinguuji’s mask was completely off, revealing his absolutely picture-perfect lipstick. How Shinguuji kept any of it from being smudged was a mystery; even moreso why she was hiding such beauty under the mask.

“Thank you,” Shinguuji said. Chabashira thought the tone was a little different than usual; more confident, maybe? More prideful? “I haven’t shown many my entire face, kukuku..." 

“No WAY!” Chabashira spluttered, practically gawking at Shinguuji’s very kissable lips. “Why not?! You’re so pretty! Why would you hide such cute lipstick behind that mask? Oh!” Chabashira saw a lightbulb go off. “It’s to prevent any perverted men who want to seduce you from seeing your true beauty, right?!” 

Shinguuji paused, gazing up to the sky in deep thought. She shrugged. 

“Something like that. I only show my face to people special to me.” Chabashira let Shinguuji cup her face. “You certainly qualify for that criteria, Chabashira-san. I don’t think I've seen someone as adorable as you in a long time.”

Chabashira tried not to let her face turn beet red - she failed, as per the usual.

“No way… i-I'm not that cute! S-Shinguuji-san, you’re the real cutie!"

Shinguuji giggled, her hand covering her beloved mouth. “It may just be the lipstick. Ah, I know…” 

Shinguuji leaned behind her to go digging in one of her back pockets; Chabashira - still enamored by her hair - kept on blowing at it and making all kinds of weird sounds whilst doing so. Judging from her amused eyes, Shinguuji didn’t care (she may have even thought it endearing), but Chabashira felt embarrassed anyway.

Resting in Shinguuji’s hands was something Chabashira couldn’t have mistaken; it was black, hollow, prim, and had two adorable signatures on it. Both were flowy and loopy, but one looked more masculine than the other. Chabashira felt her nose stick up.

“This is my makeup kit,” Shinguuji confirmed. “I always keep it with me in case of an emergency. Of course, this isn’t an emergency, but I thought… well…”  
  
“You want to do makeup?!” Chabashira squeed, leaning forward so her nose was practically touching Shinguuji’s. Chabashira thought she saw god when Shinguuji’s eyes actually lighted up.

“Yes! I haven’t had the chance to do makeup with anyone for years, and your eyeliner is just…” Shinguuji clapped her hands together. “Subarashii. Japanese for ni- um, splendid. Glorious. Excellent. Superb.”  
  
Chabashira thought it was a little odd that Shinguuji was rolling her eyes up to the sky like she was talking with a younger sibling, but she didn’t care. Chabashira didn’t even have any disappointment she wasn’t getting laid anymore; she was just engrossed in elation that she was getting to do Shinguuji’s makeup a-

“Shinguuji-san! Could you please do my lipstick?!” Chabashira said. “I want to look gorgeous and your lipstick is so on point! It’s as on point as my karate chops!”

Shinguuji started to unscrew her lipstick. “Karate? Oh, right. You’re the Super High School Level Aikido Master, if I remember from the opening ceremony?” Shinguuji suddenly jerked back, like she was punched. Chabashira reached her hand out to her love, but Shinguuji held up a hand to stop her. 

“I just get headaches. They’re as persistent as a younger sibling, sometimes,” Shinguuji said. “But… if i’m not mistaken… doesn’t traditional Aikido have nothing to do with karate?”  
  
Chabashira put on the fakest, most pleading grins she could. “Wellll… you see… I do Neo Aikido. And in Neo Aikido, we have really cool things, like karate and nunchucks and exorcisms and kickboxing and we’re even using ropes too! My master is so cool!”

“I see,” Shinguuji said, licking her lips. She still looked a bit out of it. “That’s very interesting. I’ll have to study it later. Especially the ropes part. For research.”  
  
Chabashira perked up. “Research! Right! Because you’re Shinguuji Korekiyo, the Super High School Level Anthropologist, seventeen years old, born on July 31st so you’re a Leo, you like straw rope, you dislike air cond-”  
  
“My, my!” Shinguuji giggled. “I see that you’ve been interested in me from the start, haven’t you…? You naughty girl.”

Chabashira had seen enough illegal porn to know where this was going. She was ready. “T-Tenko hasn’t been that naughty… she actually just saw you thirty minutes ago, and threatened Saihara - um, a degenerate - to dig up all he could on you. Oh!” Chabashira sheepishly grinned. “Apparently there’s a typo on your profile. It says you’re a guy for some reason; but no way someone as perfect as you could be a male!”

Shinguuji suddenly refused to meet Chabashira’s eyes. “Yes. Um, yes, of course. Makeup time. Um, actually, did you know of the cultural significance of makeup?”  
  
“Cultural significance?” 

For some reason, Shinguuji suddenly began to sweat. Her lipsticked mouth was twitching. “Hold on, for whatever reason, I need my mask on. It helps me concentrate. You’re my special someone, but my mask off still makes it uncomfortable…”  
  
“Oh!” Chabashira fist-pumped. “Of course! Shinguuji-san, do whatever you want! I-If it makes you feel comfortable, sit in my lap!”

A sudden weight dropped into Chabashira’s lap. “Don’t mind if I do! Okay, mask now… Kukuku…” 

Chabashira felt Shinguuji (who weighed more than she thought) shift on her thighs, and she was met with the newly-masked face of her girlfriend. It made her sad to see her girlfriend covered up like this, but she got how it felt to be nervous in front of others. If this was how her beloved coped… Chabashira could deal with it. She would be happy to

“Kukuku…” Shinguuji said. “So, you’re interested in the culture surrounding makeup, my cherished Chabashira-san? Why, what better way to start then our homeland of Japan? As you know, many women in Japan love to wear makeup, but perhaps the most traditional of Japanese makeup is the Geisha. It’s the most stereotypical of Japanese makeup, but perhaps the most deep and significant, being worn by Japanese entertainers of both the sexual and traditional kind ever since the capital was moved to Kyoto-”

Chabashira leaned into Shinguuji, and listened to her tale long into the afternoon.


	2. a sensation of dryness in the mouth and throat associated with a desire for liquids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 4's transcript done, that means I can take a little bit of a break to start writing again! Yay! ^-^

Chabashira and Shinguuji spent the next few months attempting to act like a normal couple. The key word is _attempting_. The one-thirds-gay couple got thrown out of every bar their forged IDs brought them to, got banned from three different coffee shops, and both of them had enough sex offense charges for their entire high school career. So, in hindsight, Chabashira should've seen something like this happening.  

"Shinguuji-san, I'm so, so, sorry! I thought you were that red haired degenerate from the student council...!"

No matter how many apologies Chabashira strung together, it didn't do anything to fix the current situation. Chabashira had absolutely zero idea what to do with her beloved, her pained, her hospital billed Shinguuji. She was curled up on the hospital bed, sobbing meekly, whimpering for her older sister. Unfortunately, Chabashira was not a siscon, or else she’d put on a mask and kuddle with her adorable little brother. 

Chabashira contented herself by just sitting on the side of the hospital bed. However, she couldn’t help but feel tempted to just curl in the bed with Shinguuji and spoon her until her girlfriend felt better. But she had the feeling that if a nurse walked in, she’d be kicked out of the hospital and forced to suffer without her beautiful girlfriend for a few da-

...wait. 

Chabashira Tenko doesn’t usually get stupid ideas, but when she does, they’re _stupidly good._

Shinguuji only gave a grunt of acknowledgement as Chabashira crawled into the hospital bed with her. Even while heavily injured, Shinguuji was still gorgeous; her black hair was neatly tied up in a bun and her eyes, although dead inside, were still beautiful enough to get lost in. Chabashira took care to not irritate Shinguuji’s spine as she leaned into her love, resting her head on Shinguuji’s chest. Chabashira was almost disappointed to feel no bust; but Chabashira just reminded herself that flat is justice. 

Shinguuji slowly became less tense as Chabashira cuddled into her more and more, even wrapping her arms around Chabashira’s in a loving romantic gesture. Chabashira was glad to know that Shinguuji forgave her for tossing her out a window and right into another poor student (who Chabashira assumed was in the hospital too).

The tender moment was interrupted by a bell chime and the sound of a door opening.

“Shinguuji-san, Doctor Seiko wants to know, is there anything you nee---”

Chabashira jumped out of the bed, accidentally slamming her leg into Shinguuji’s face for the fifth time that day. Shinguuji just gave a groan of surrender, accepting the abuse as what it was. Chabashira ignored her love for the time being; she was sure the nurse had never expected the Chabashira No-Cuckery Commandery.  
  
“HIYAAAAAH!”

There was a slam, a scream, and then everything was quiet. ...except for the person wheezing on the hospital bed. Chabashira was pretty sure that Shinguuji needed treatment for a heart attack.

She pushed that worry away and attempted to hide her brutal assault of the poor nurse with a half-hearted smile. “Shinguuji-san, don’t worry! I was just protecting you in case that nurse was a wicked beast here to seduce you. Aren’t you happy Tenko did such a noble thing for you?!”  
  
“...I don’t think she was trying to seduce me, my love.” 

Chabashira scoffed. “Of course she was! Who wouldn’t want to seduce you? Anyway, you don’t need her. You have me!”

Chabashira grabbed the poor, unconscious nurse’s legs and dragged her into the side room, cheerily shouting goodbyes at a shellshocked Shinguuji who was contemplating… something. Chabashira was a little worried about the gagging sound and the whispers she heard in the main room, but she couldn’t focus on them now. She had a new goal.

She let her hair down, and grabbed a scissor from the bathroom’s knife drawer. Even though the nurse was unconscious, she was still shivering in anticipation.

“Okay, Shinguuji-san! I'm ready!”  
  
If Shinguuji wasn’t having a heart attack before, she was having one now.

Chabashira was pretty proud of her makeshift outfit; the outfit the nurse was wearing was a little too modest for her tastes, so she had to improvise. Using some ripped fabric and toilet paper stitching, Chabashira was flaunting one _sexy_ nurse costume. She was showing off cleavage that would make Owari gasp, and she somehow managed to fashion a shirt even shorter than her usual one. Her outfit was not in any way practical for medical practices; but it was practical for one very, very specific thing.

 _Very_ specific. 

“C-Chabashira…” Shinguuji huffed, leaning as far away from Chabashira as she could. “What are you…” 

“Do you like it?! Tenko made it just for you!” Chabashira said. “I read about it in a... book! Everybody likes hot, traditional sexy nurses! Especially me.”  
  
“...traditional.” Shinguuji muttered, adjusting her head so she didn’t have to look at Chabashira’s barely-even-an-outfit. It just made Chabashira hop on the bed and crawl close to her, forcing Shinguuji to get an eyeful of her… medical assets. Shinguuji was practically having a mental aneurysm.

“My cutie, it appears you’ve caught a mean ol’ cold…” Chabashira said, ignoring Shinguuji’s frantic (but somehow still deadpan) mutters of ‘it’s actually a shattered spine’. “I'm going to administer the cure now, okay…?!”

“Ah, yes,” Shinguuji said, shifting her eyes. “Traditional remedies for the common cold include elder flower tea, Echinacea, a fresh ginger root---”

“Oh! Do you want me to dye my hair ginger?!” Chabashira said, clapping her hands together. “Well, dying doesn’t work on the roots, but it works on everything else! I'm sure that will… cure… your cold, ehehe!”

Shinguuji wasn’t looking petrified anymore; if Chabashira had to guess, she just offended her love on a deeply personal level. But she didn’t have time to guess. She only had time to _act_.

“Hmm… your temperature’s up!” Chabashira bullshitted, putting her hand on Shinguuji’s sweaty forehead. “I'll need to cool you down… and I know just the thing to do… hey, wait!”  
  
Chabashira took her hand off Shinguuji’s forehead and pointed down to the middle of the blanket, where something was poking up. It was right near the part of Shinguuji that Chabashira was desperate to see. It was moving a little - nothing intense, but it was subtle. Shinguuji looked like she was getting stabbed to death.

“O-Oh...” Shinguuji said, not meeting Chabashira’s eyes. Chabashira looked outside the window too, but she didn’t see anything. “That’s my hamster.”  
  
“You own a hamster?”

“Yes, Tanaka-kun’s hamster…” Shinguuji said. “I'm keeping him warm by putting him in my pocket. Kukuku.”

Chabashira didn’t buy that for a second- she turned her lip up at her girlfriend as she began to ponder what that bulge could be. A few tense seconds passed before Chabashira lightened up and clapped her hands together in happiness.

“I see, Shinguuji-san… you don’t need to lie to me.” She winked. “If I was a hamster, I'd want to keep warm _there_ too, ehehehe! Your secret’s safe with me, Shinguuji-san!"

Shinguuji didn’t seem pleased with Chabashira’s answer, but she had the feeling Shinguuji preferred it to other answers. She hoped the hamster didn't bite.

“Sooooo!” Chabashira said, reaching out her hands. “You know, my hand is getting really cold right now too. And I love hamsters. I would love to pet one. And I would also like my hand to get warmer…!” Chabashira’s hand twitched. “You get what I'm saying?!”

Shinguuji frantically shook her head no, but that didn’t matter to Chabashira. It took mere moments for Chabashira made the straightest decision in her life; a mad grab for the hamster penis.

But in a move that would prevail against even a speeding floorboard, Shinguuji snatched Chabashira’s arms in the midst of her dive, locking her in (an uncomfortable) place. It forced Chabashira to bend her back to keep her balance, unwillingly making her look like a pin-up pose. In an ironic twist of fate, Shinguuji only succeeded in making herself even more hot for nurse. Chabashira hoped that her story would proceed as a normal porno would, and Shinguuji would bend her over the drawer already. Unfortunately for Chabashira, her story was not rated Explicit.

“Chabashira-san,” Shinguuji said, voice as dangerous as Chabashira while illegally drunk at a gay bar. “You are not being the honorable woman I know you are right now. Ayamatte.”  
  
“O-Oh,” Chabashira said, gently slipping her hands out of Shinguuji’s. “Tenko’s… sorry… um.” She gave a sheepish smile. “If you want, I could go onto the bed, a-and you could make me your honorable woman. Would that be okay?”

From the unimpressed look Chabashira was getting, she knew she wasn’t going to get the pounding she thirsted for anytime soon.

“Chabashira-san,” Shinguuji said. “Instead of wearing that… outfit… why don’t you rest beside me? I'm sure it’ll be far more subarashii than anything else you’ll do today. Please.”  
  
Chabashira put her finger on her chin. “Where does Tenko put the outfit?”  
  
“Well-”  
  
Shinguuji didn’t get the chance to finish her answer. In the blink of an eye Chabashira tossed all of her few clothes (besides her bra and underwear) out the window and slam dunked herself under the covers. Shinguuji, already used to this shit, didn’t even bother to react. 

“Is Tenko your honorable woman now?”  
  
Shinguuji took a second to ponder, and that second was the most important second of Chabashira’s life. She clung to Shinguuji harder than she ever had, not caring that Shinguuji had stopped her mental calculations and had started calculating the size of Chabshira’s chest.

“Of course Tenko-san is,” Shinguuji said, deciding that Chabashira was at _least_ a C cup.

Chabashira cuddled into her girlfriend even harder, purring at the acknowledgement her honor got. But she wasn’t content with cuddling; one sly wrist movement was all it took to swipe Shinguuji’s mask off her face, revealing her true, beautiful face.

Like usual, that mask removal was like a complete personality change. Instead of twitchy eye movements and an uncomfortably stiff posture, Shinguuji completely relaxed, even reciprocating the cuddles she was getting from Chabashira. The two of them laying there was so nice, Chabashira almost wasn’t disappointed Shinguuji didn’t make her butt sore.

“I love you so much, Shinguuji-san…” Chabashira sighed, leaning into Shinguuji’s almost motherly pats. “Tenko’s a little sad she didn’t get to show off her dancing skills with the IV pole, though.”

Those words seemed to awaken something in Shinguuji for the first time.

“Well,” Shinguuji chuckled. “Who says you don’t have the time to show them off now?”  
  
And that’s how Chabashira Tenko got caught pole dancing in only a bra and panties.

* * *

“Heyyyy, Shinguuji-san!”

Shinguuji looked up from her book to be met with the same bubbly, thirsty girl as always. She had gotten released from jail after numerous bribes and favors pulled in, almost all of them being from her master back at home. Shinguuji escorted Chabashira out of the jail, slightly worried how Chabashira knew some of the wardens by name.

Now she was more worried about the instant, extremely noticeable difference Chabashira was sporting.

“Nani…?”  
  
“Yep!” Chabashira said, flipping her newly ginger locks. They attempted to shine in the sunlight, which didn’t really work since it was cloudy out. “Doesn’t it look pretty?! Tenko should dye her hair more often! D-Do you like i-”

She froze in place as Shinguuji ran her hand through Chabashira’s hair in wonder, eyes wider than she had ever seen them. Shinguuji seemed to be actually proud of her instead of… offended.

“I think my cold... has passed.”

Chabashira felt herself tear up as she wrapped Shinguuji into a hug, leaning into the headpats Shinguuji was lovingly giving her. It was the epitome of the romance genre; the only things missing were sakura blossoms wafting past on the wind. Chabashira hoped her story ended with that sentence; otherwise, Shinguuji would probably end up tragically dying of cancer.

 Her story was simultaneously extended and cut short as Shinguuji got punched in the face, sent skidding far away from Chabashira from the force of the impact. Engulfed with rage, Chabashira flung herself around to face the perpetrator of her girlfriend’s doom.

“THAT’S FOR SHUICHI’S HOSPITAL BILLS, YOU SHITTY FAG!” Momota shouted. Saihara was standing next to him, forcefully dressed in a skirt, resigned to his fate as a reverse-reverse trap.


	3. satisfy (one's thirst) by drinking.

Chabashira was absolutely _thrilled_ when Shinguuji happily told her that as a Christmas present, she got the two of them tickets to a hotel. She could feel the sunlight shimmer onto her as the two of them bribed their way onto a bus, got held up at the Japanese equivalent of 7-11, lost all of their money, and were forced to hitchhike all the way to the hotel. She could feel her heart throbbing as Shinguuji apologized to the receptionist fifty-three times, only barely managing to squeeze a pity room key out of her. She was ready for the inevitable love hotel sex when Shinguuji slumped onto the bed.

“Hey, Shinguuji-san!”

No answer.

“Shinguuujiiiii-saaaannn. We’re here! At the love hotel~! You know what that means, righttttt?”

All she got was a groan. Chabashira took it as a sign of consent.

“That’s right! We are FINALLY going to lose our virgini---”

“AYAMATTE---”

It took fifteen minutes of what Chabashira assumed was a fun wrestling match to figure out that her beloved didn’t want to fuck. With a pout, she removed her boobs from Shinguuji’s beat red face, disappointed muttering spilling out of her mouth.

“...No sexy times?” Chabashira said.

“...No sexy times.” Shinguuji breathed, forcing his eyes to recover by not looking at the sexual predator straddling him.

Chabashira grunted and got off the bed, the absolute image of a hormonal, frustrated teenager who wasn’t going to get pussy in any sense of the word.

But her own pussy was sending out a call; she needed to sate it in some way, and she left her vibrator at home.

Her gaze - for once - went past her beloved and zeroed into the sight right outside of the apartment’s window. A sight still indoors.

“Shinguuji-san? I have an idea!”

She ignored the groan and used her incredibly Aikido strength to hoist Shinguuji into the air- literally. Shinguuji was dangling off of Chabashira’s shoulder, only supported by Chabashira’s sturdy arms.

Because Shunguuji’s ass was extending towards the sky, causing the forward part of her body to be pressed against Chabashira’s back, Chabashira had to spin around and smash her love’s head into the window so she could get a better look.

Chabashira could physically feel Shinguuji’s heart stop.

“Honey. Please. No.”

“Yep!” Chabashira chirped, pumping a energetic fist. “We’re going to the INDOOR WATER PARK!”

 

* * *

 

Chabashira had been in the water park for thirty minutes before Shinguuji decided to show. In those thirty minutes, Chabashira fell in love with three girls, got an unwilling ladyboner for a cute guy, and also ran into her favorite people; The Douchebag and the Detective That Does Have a Dick.

The only thing she really remembered was that Saihara was really cute in a pink, flower-patterned bikini.

...The Douchebag and the Detective That May Have a Dick.

“Yo, Chabashiraaa!” Momota said, slapping the object of his denial on the back. Saihara flinched. “We won the same lottery, eh? This is a great hotel! Me and my girlfriend are having a ball so far!”

Chabashira also remembered resisting every urge she had to respond with ‘I’m sure your girlfriend has two balls as well’.

It took a little bit of smalltalk to get the probably-definitely-but-there’s-a-chance-it’s-not-gay couple away from her and back to their lazy river love nest. Chabashira was relieved to see them floating down the manual river in a water tube, Saihara unwillingly making himself home on Momota’s lap.

Fucking men. It was clear that Saihara was a boy; just how far in the closet is Momota, anyway? Chabashira sighed. Only a filthy male degenerate would be disrespectful enough to confuse their lover’s gender, especially if their lover was in a bathing suit.

And speaking of.

There she was, sexily shuffling through the crowd towards her beloved, cutely embarrassed of her own flat and still well-toned body…

It was Shinguuji Korekiyo.

Chabashira freezed.

In a fucking _wetsuit_.

Chabashira tried not to let her salt show as Shinguuji spit out a few half-hearted apologies about the delay. What had she done wrong? She gave Shinguuji everything needed to be the hottest woman in the entire water park. She even laid out the sluttiest swimsuit she could find on Shinguuji’s drawer. Shinguuji had everything needed to be the hottest. So why…? Why did Shinguuji torment her this way…?

“Okay,” Chabashira began, cutting Shinguuji’s explanation on how she left her oven on clean off. “So, what do you want to do first, Shinguuji-san? Tenko thinks the water slides are cool, but there’s the wave pool, or the water playground, or the laz---”  
  
There was a scream from the lazy river. Chabashira flipped her head around to be greeted by the sight of Momota pointing at Saihara’s crotch, and Saihara guilty shaking his hands in what seemed to be a mixture of relief and terror.

“...Or the hot tub! What do you want to do, Shinguuji-san?!”

Shinguuji ripped his eyes away from Momota attempting to rip Saihara’s pants off. He took a moment to ponder.

“The water slides.”  
  
Chabashira squeed. “A feisty choice! Let’s gogogo! The lines will be really long!”

She was right, as per the usual (Chabashira is never wrong, until she is, which is really rare). If Chabashira’s lust for Shinguuji took the form of a line, it wouldn’t be a fraction of the line length to the water slides. But that didn’t deter Chabashira; in fact, it just made her heart go all thumpy-thumpy.

Because waiting on a line for hours so you can have thirty seconds of fun means that you have a lot of leeway for emotional or even _physical_ bonding with your precious.

Shinguuji realized this the same time Chabashira did. She gulped. They went on the line.

The first hour went as expected. Chabashira brought up some random fact that Yumeno told her in a fit of frustration, and Shinguuji gave a cultural backstory to it deeper than Hoshi’s swimming pool. She never knew that ear wax had such interesting cultural connotations.

The next hour consisted of Shinguuji attempting to fend off all of Chabashira’s unwanted sexual advances for as long as she could. It was a challenge. The sexual advances ended when Chabashira tried to cup a feel.

“Oh, Shinguuji-san, where’s your boobs?”  
  
Shinguuji’s eyes flitted away from her. “T… Well, Chabashira-san, I---”  
  
Chabashira looked at Shinguuji’s chest. She could barely call that an A cup. And it was then… that Chabashira realized the horrible truth of the matter. Her hands snapped away from Shinguuji’s sad excuse for a rack.

“Shinguuji-san, it’s okay. Being flat is nothing to be ashamed about! Flat is JUSTICE!!”

Chabashira got the feeling that Shinguuji appreciated her words - or at least, what she didn’t say. Pleased, Chabashira satisfied herself with some pure handholding to make it through the very last hour. The water slides were in sight; her and Shinguuji slipping down one, water hitting their face, sending Shinguuji’s hair flying into Chabashira’s face but that was okay because it was silky smooth and Chabashira loved to run her hand through it---

...Chabashira suddenly noticed that Shinguuji’s bathing suit had a bit of a bulge.

She raised an eyebrow.

Shinguuji would even bring Tanaka’s hamster to a _water park_?

Chabashira giggled. Ouma had given her advice on how to prank someone; if it’s something that wouldn’t irreparably damage your relationship with someone else, it was a sick ass prank. Chabashira couldn’t imagine that sticking her hand down Shinguuji’s crotch to pet her hamster would harm their relationship beyond repair or anything.

Using her bullet Aikido speed, Chabashira thrust her lustful hands into Shinguuij’s wetsuit pants (why was the wetsuit divided into two parts, anyway? It’s that the opposite of what a wetsuit should be?). Chabashira ignored the squeak and the handhold getting ripped away, and let her hand go deeper and deeper and…

……………

…………….

...Chabashira was pretty sure hamsters didn’t feel like _that_.

She removed her hand, and licked off some of the _vanilla ice cream_ that tinged a part of it. Shinguuji couldn’t meet her eyes or any of her prior expectations.

“Shinguuji-sa… wait… no.” She looked up. “Shinguuji- _kun_?”

Shinguuji started to sweat. Chabashira assumed her love was going to go into a long string about how genitalia does not automatically mean gender excuse you, and her mind started to scramble for some way to pick up the pieces of their irreparable love.

“Wait, no, you can still be a girl, e-even with a dick, Tenko thinks? Did you just forget to tell me?” Chabashira said. “That’s okay, that’s fine. People hide their dick from their significant other all the time! Like… um… Saihara did it…”

Shinguuji let out a breath Chabashira somehow knew she - he? had been holding. “Chabashira-san… it’s… kun. Shinguuji-kun. ...I’m a male. Thank you for… not attacking me.”

“Oh,” Chabashira said. She expected that answer, deep down. “...Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried to, Chabashira-san. I really tried to. And it was obvious, either way.”

Chabashira searched her memory. She could not think of a single giveaway that Shinguuji was not the girl she thought she was. Not a single damn one.

“...So,” Chabashira said. “So. Um. Tenko doesn’t know what to do. Even though you don’t have… um… a vagina… Tenko still kinda likes you.” Tenko blinked. “Um, wait, if you’re a guy… why do you have makeup on sometimes?”  
  
“Ah,” Shinguuji said. “It’s my alternate, female personality.”

“Oh, okay.”

The maybe-couple was silent for the next thirty minutes, only interacting with the occasional strained gaze. Neither had quite any idea what to do with the other. Chabashira was eager to toss Shinguuji off the side of the stairwell and be done with it, but some strange, distorted form of Stockholm Syndrome was preventing her from doing so. The feeling was otherwise known as “affection”.

Chabashira hated it. She also hated that no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, the idea of Shinguuji’s dick was just as appealing as Shinguuji’s pussy.

Shinguuji was just bracing himself for Chabashira tossing him off the stairwell. Chabashira thought he seemed surprised that he made it to the end of the long, long, LONG line in one piece.

“Tube for two,” The usher said, and hurried the slightly-unwilling-but-we-have-been-on-this-line-for-hours-so-we-can’t-back-out-now duo near the entrance of the slide. The usher tossed a tube for two at them; Chabashira caught it with a single hand.

The dynamic duo just kinda stared at the tube for a minute before the usher, annoyed, told the two of them to get on with it already. Chabashira hurridly pushed the tube into the water, and had a leg in the first opening before Shinguuji placed a hand on her shoulder.

“...Chabashira, do you want me to go in the back?”  
  
Chabashira’s pupils widened. “...But then I’d pretty much be sitting on your lap.”

“Kukukuku…” Shinguuji said. He was practically glowing in… something. “I’d like that. Isn’t that what couples do?”

Chabashira took the convenient opening to glance down at the lazy river. Saihara was still sitting on Momota’s lap - the bikini top was off, discarded out the window, but he still seemed content just laying on Momota’s chest. He seemed to be having a really, really good dream, judging by how he was cuddling into Momota’s abs. Momota, on the other hand, was going through an existential crisis.

If a male degenerate like _Momota_ could deal with his girlfriend being a boyfriend, like hell Chabashira couldn’t.

The second Shinguuji’s butt touched the tube was also when Chabashira’s butt plopped into his. His eyes bulged out - clearly, Chabashira was hotter than he expected - as his _love_ winked at him and flashed a peace sign.

“So, y’know, I’ve heard this water slide is really fast and really scary, but Tenko is fearless! She won’t scream! But if you scream, Tenko’s gonna be so mad, since screaming ruins the experience, she thinks---”  
  
The usher gave the tube a light tap. It suddenly jolted forward, flashing down the slide in a typhoon reminiscent of a sonic boom. Chabashira got hit with a tidal of water in the first second.

And, she noted, both of them were screaming.

 

* * *

 

It was a long day - and, unfortunately for Chabashira, not a longer night. Chabashira was already asleep within the minute it took Shinguuji to unlock their room. He picked her up - sleeping on the floor, snores piercing the heavens themselves - and gently placed her on the hotel’s bed. He drew the blinds, and silently entered the kitchen. Something gleamed in his right hand as he came out.

The knife froze right before it could dig into Chabashira’s throat.  
  
_‘Why did you stop?’_  
  
Shinguuji looked down at the knife like it was alien to him. The blood from his last kill was still dried, and it was aching for the last kill before his sister would be satisfied. Chabashira was _right there_ .  
  
“I'm not quite sure,” Shinguuji confessed. “It’s just one more kill before you have all the honorable friends you desire, correct?”  
  
_‘Yes. Then I'll be content until you pass. So I'm wondering why you’re hesitating.’_  
  
“...well, we’ve spoken about who we want number one-hundred to be.” Shinguuji said. “We want it to be someone special to both of us. And we’ve found that person.”  
  
Shinguuji felt his sister’s chuckles vibrate in his head. _‘True, Chabashira-san is adorable, fierce, and honorable - a rare combination. I would love for her to join my harem.’_ She sighed. _‘But yet.’_  
  
“But yet.” Shinguuji echoed, gazing down onto Chabashira’s vulnerable, soft face. It was beautiful, and for once, his sister was as silent as he was. At that moment, his actions were purely his own.  
  
Shinguuji tried his best to picture Chabashira dead, body covered in her vibrant red blood. Her eyes locking in betrayal, her friends distraught at the corpse in the morning. Her funeral, acting as nothing but a grim reminder that he took away Chabashira’s entire future with a single wrist snap.  
  
He lowered his knife.  
  
“We’ll do it tomorrow,” Shinguuji affirmed, attaching the knife to his belt.  
  
Shinguuji’s sister gave a quiet hum of agreement before going silent.  
  
Relieved, Shinguuji let his head rest down on the pillow next to Chabashira’s. She was even more beautiful when she slept; her hair was like a bay, tides gentle and inviting. Her fingers were grasping for something; once they found Shinguuji’s fingers, her hands forced his in a firm embrace. She was suddenly smiling.  
  
Shinguuji had time.  
  
Tomorrow was decades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more of this in the future, but for now... this fic is complete! Thank you for reading Tenko's Overly Hormonal Ride!


End file.
